halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Maikeru
Lilith Maikeru (舞蹴る リリス, Maikeru Lilith) is the captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 as well as the President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Appearance Lilith is a woman that appears to be in her mid-20’s. Half-English, half-Japanese, she has a slender body with rich orchid eyes. She has dark hair with bright violet streaks that reaches her shoulder blades in soft, long cascades. However, Lilith usually ties her hair up in a high ponytail, leaving behind a few bangs to frame her heart-shaped face. An ornate tattoo decorates the right side of her face, starting from the corner of her eye and branching outward in a floral, vine-like design. The woman wears a sleeveless keikogi halter top that ties around the back of her neck. She wears tight black pants that tuck under white knee-high boots. Her haori, imprinted with the Tenth Division insignia, is loose as it drapes around body, extending to her calves. On the back of her left hand, a faded Signature of the Tenth resides, curling up around her wrist and along her forearm. Around her neck, she wears a silver necklace with a small charm in the shape of her first zanpakutou. She also wears two hand ornaments decorated by a pendant forged from the first zanpakutou of Seiko Kiryoku. Silver chains wrap around her fingers while the black metal clings to the far edge of her hands. Personality Ingrained by the teachings of her mentor, Sayis Inuzuri, Lilith believes in a strong foundation of teamwork, trust, and group camaraderie. Through training and exercising communication to best understand her compatriots -- and her enemies -- Lilith sees the greatest strength. As Captain of the Tenth Division, she finds it critical to know and develop a stable and enduring rapport with each of her subordinates. A painter and poet, Lilith maintains an early 19th century Romantic outlook on life, appreciating the expressions of amour, music, and nature. Her awareness of these organic aspects have helped her develop a natural ability to empathize and sense the emotions and thoughts of the people and things around her. Inevitably, these strengths led her to establishing a deep connection to the mystic arts. As a leader of the Gotei, Lilith must remain rigid, acting as a guide to best serve the men and women under her. However, when she is able to lose the veil of 'Professional Division Captain," she has quite an avid playful side to her. Lilith likes to spend time joking with close friends, gossiping, organizing parties, and secret meetings. Oftentimes, she may come off as flirtatious -- whether or not this is intentional or innocent is almost always a mystery. Background Lilith was a writer and painter that focused most of her attention on Romanticism—a rising ideology inspired by overseas artists like Byron, Mozart, Shelley, and Beethoven. At a young age, Lilith fell in love and at eighteen, she was married. Unfortunately, her bliss was short-lived. Six months following her wedding, a band of thieves raided her home. Her husband was safe—he had stepped out earlier that evening to purchase more notepads for her manuscripts. Lilith was killed. Upon entering Soul Society, Lilith immediately realized that this was an unsafe place filled with the same outlaws that ended her life. Living in constant fear, she traveled a far distance and found herself an empty room in the 28th district of Rukongai. Although a relatively safe area, Lilith was scarred by the rogues she had met and locked herself inside for months, fearful of outside dangers. While locked inside, Lilith fell into a deep strike of depression. Lonely and victimized, her only solace was borne from the memories of her husband, Take Maikeru. It was in this realization that she resolved to devote all her time and effort into recreating the life she shared with him. A normal soul would have forgotten the majority of his or her past life, but Lilith forced herself to remember. She drew portraits of his face, wrote memoirs on their lives, and painted the landscapes of the places they visited. Her decision eventually led to a compulsive obsession. Almost 200 years later, Lilith had filled her room—from floor to ceiling—with various artistic forms of attempting to capture her past life. It was by chance that she overheard the possibility that her husband might be a student at the Shinigami Academy. Upon hearing this, she found a nearby shinigami scout and enrolled in the school. While in the Shinigami Academy, Lilith struggled with sword-fighting and hand-to-hand combat. She lacked the aggression to succeed in the physical aspects of student assessments. However, she found a Romantic comfort in kidou, which she bore a natural talent for because of its more mysterious and magical qualities. Nights unfortunately, were not quite as easy. She couldn’t fill her dormitory with the stacks of creations she composed in Rukongai, so she was left with only a small scroll, a calligraphy pen, and a bit of ink. Lilith completed her six years of graduation without ever finding her husband. Synopsis After Lilith's first week in the Tenth Division, she was immediately sent to Hueco Mundo, There, Lilith became more confident with her skills as a shinigami and kidou specialist. She obtained shikai and eventually, she, Haresuno, and Conrad were promoted to Acting Fifth seats. Her love for the division grew, and she made multiple close relationships with others in the Tenth. Once the Gotei returned home, Lilith was promoted to Fourth Seat. However, a painful thought came to her in the night: in making these close relationships with others, she let herself drift from her husband. Realizing this, Lilith retreated back to her depression, locking herself in her room and avoiding others so that she could be truly loyal to her husband. However, this depression worsened ten-fold. Eventually, hints of insanity started to peel through. In an attempt to bring her out of her madness, Lilith's zanpakutou, Kerushi, showed her a mysterious and bloody image of Take. Lilith realized the origin of her powers and what happened to her husband after she died. Not long after that, in strident hysteria, she nearly attacked another shinigami by the name of Reijuu Kyuketsu. Thankfully, Kyuketsu managed to stop her and helped her realize the importance of her duty and her friends. With this new sense of clarity, Lilith continued to grow. Eventually, her growth culminated in a first place victory over the Tenth Division tournament. Following this victory, Lilith was promoted to Third Seat and was awarded with a personal portrait by a mysterious artist (Berri <3) and a silver necklace with a charm shaped like her original zanpakutou. After the tournament's culmination, Lilith's name was spread rapidly through the Gotei. She became well-known as a skilled Arcanist and regularly trained members of other divisions. A particular turning point in Lilith's life came upon her meeting with Seiko Kiryoku. The two met on a moonlit evening and mysteriously found an abandoned infant. The pair took the child as their own, named her Sienna, and have secretly been nurturing her since then. Their makeshift family has developed a strong but undefined relationship between Lilith and Seiko. On one unfortunate afternoon, reports came in that Seiko had been attacked. Furthermore, several others. including close friends of Lilith's -- Hisao Adachi, Nigiri Hotate, and Owen Isaac Kundera -- were deemed as missing following a late night patrol. Lilith was assigned to question Seiko on what he had witnessed. After an emotional conversation and Seiko's inability to fully recall the events of that night, he persuaded Lilith to accompany him to Earth to find the missing shinigami. To her great dismay, Lilith was the first to learn that Hotate and her old vice-captain had become vizards. She eventually found that the others who had been missing were either killed or underwent the same hollowifying process. After a brief battle, Lilith talked Hisao and the others to return to Soul Society and to notify the Central 46 of their status. While chaos ensued and Seireitei learned of the unexpected deaths of the soutaichou, Gabriel Faust, and three other captains, Lilith had focused on maintaining stability. Close friends began to leave her -- both Haresuno and Seiko departed for personal journeys to Rukongai. Regardless, Lilith focused on improving herself and strengthening her abilities as a shinigami. Eventually, her zanpakutou, Kerushi, appeared to her as a full manifestation. After a great deal of brutal training -- both physical and emotional -- Kerushi offered her full strength to Lilith, allowing the romantic shinigami to finally obtain bankai. Shortly afterward, Lilith was promoted to vice-captain. Upon the dawn of Halcyonic Entropy, Lilith was sent to suppress the Quincies on Earth. Although she suffered several arrow wounds, she emerged with no lasting damage. The events, however, did cause a major shift in Lilith's position. When Sayis Inuzuri was promoted to Soutaichou, he took the Arcane Specialists with him to the First. Given the option to follow her division or remain in the Tenth, Lilith chose the latter and accepted the duty as the Tenth's primary overseer. With this new position granted to her, Lilith was required to spend more focus training and leading others while sacrificing her personal time. She held various group training sessions, aiming to create strong camaraderie and division morale. Furthermore, like her predecessor, Lilith made it a point to establish relationships with each of her members. As she fell more and more into her role as leader, Lilith also found dramatic changes involved in her own personal character. With this gained independence, she followed more of her own instincts to try to understand the minute details of the organic spiritual universe. She focused her energy on trying to understand the unseen spirit particles -- dissipated energy after a soul's death, the particles that, when coalesced, composed the bulk of spiritual elements and matter. Eventually, Lilith awakened the ability to hear and transmit thoughts to other shinigami. She managed small communicative waves with fragmented voices of lost souls. By honing and mastering these abilities, she developed a set of techniques that defined her as a Mystic. Feeling confident in her individuality and the amount of work she endowed to keep the Tenth growing and flourishing, Lilith spoke openly to the Soutaichou and told him about her request for captaincy. Her request to take the Taishuu examination was accepted. The Moral portion involved a trying scenario where one of subordinates, Lucas Morrison, was framed as committing an evil deed. Successfully trusting him, Lilith passed. The Practical, however, was far more grueling. She and Haresuno were set to fight a 2-on-1 battle against the Soutaichou, himself. Lilith and Haresuno attempted to take him down, but after a noble but failed attempt, the two were defeated. This bloody match, however, was not successfully considered as the Taishuu practical. The two were healed, and then set to fight against Captain Tsubaki of the Eleventh and Captain Ascania of the Third. But before the battle could begin, an emergency notice was sent, alarming the captains that two massively dangerous had emerged in both Earth and Hueco Mundo. Lilith was dispatched to Earth, and with the help of Takimoto Kago, successfully suppressed the risen Vizard that had been unsealed after 500 years. The battle on Earth was evaluated as Lilith's Taishuu Practical. The captains agreed that she passed, establishing Lilith Maikeru as the Captain of the Mystics of the Divine. Powers & Abilities Feats N/A Items N/A Zanpakutō N/A